Una verdadera luna de miel
by Emmaline Katherine Masen
Summary: Entonces, ¿qué pasó después de que Edward los llevó a aguas más profundas? Lemon Total. Edward y Bella pov de los tres encuentros: la primera noche en Isla Esme, el sueño de Bella y después de que los limpiadores se vayan. Traducción.
1. Bella

Bella pov.

"Para siempre", estuvo de acuerdo, luego nos empujó suavemente hacia aguas más profundas.

Dejé atrás mi miedo y ni siquiera podía recordarlo mientras me besaba y me tocaba de todas las maneras en que lo haría en casa. Sus labios se arrastraron desde mi oído hasta mi barbilla y mi boca. Pasé mis manos sobre los planos de su pecho, su estómago, sus hombros y su espalda. Besó mi cuello, pero mantuvo sus manos en mis caderas.

Se agachó un poco en el agua y besó mi clavícula y la parte superior de mis pechos. Mi respiración se volvió irregular. Me di cuenta de que no iba a alejarse esta vez. Esta vez no nos detendríamos. A menos que me hiciera daño. ¿Fue por eso que sus manos se quedaron en mis caderas? ¿Temía que sus caricias se volvieran demasiado ásperas? ¿Estaba ardiendo por esto como lo estaba yo? Por supuesto que lo estaba. Podía sentirlo ahora contra mi pierna. Pero él no se presionaría contra mí. Él no confiaría en sí mismo para eso, estirándome un poco para encontrarme con sus labios, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y levanté mis piernas, instantáneamente movió sus manos a mis brazos. El agua sostuvo mi peso en su mayor parte y apenas tuve que sostenerme de su cadera para permanecer en mi lugar.

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó, sus labios aun tocando los míos.

No respondí, sino que me empujé hacia él. Sabía que habría dolor. Él también. Sin duda esta era una de las razones por las que estaba tan indeciso. No me había detenido, pero no estaba segura de qué tan fuerte sería el dolor. No esperaba tan poco. Pensé que sería como un desgarro, tal vez como sacarme un curita. En cambio, fue casi más un estiramiento, y luego un tirón, como empujar algo a un lado. Y entonces no pude pensar en nada más, porque él estaba en mí.

Contuve la respiración, él estaba frio. Sentí dónde había estado el tirón, pero el frío lo había calmado. Él era duro, pero no tenía ninguna referencia, realmente, aun asi era ciertamente más duro de lo que mis dedos serian si estuvieran en el mismo lugar. Cuando pensé en eso, me di cuenta de que sentí una pulsación. ¿Era ese él? ¿o era yo? Su respiración se había detenido y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Nuestros labios ya no estaban bloqueados, pero nuestras narices se tocaron cuando miré su cara sorprendida.

"¿Edward? ¿Está todo bien?" Por favor, di que sí, por favor, que diga sí, por favor di que sí. Me di cuenta de que la palpitación no se había detenido, sino que se había vuelto más intensa. Lo estaba apretando sin ningún pensamiento consciente para hacerlo. Se sintió increíble. Las olas rozaban nuestras espaldas y el ligero levantamiento que me dieron en las caderas hizo que mi interior gritara por más. El movimiento era tan pequeño, pero podía sentir cada cuarto de pulgada donde me deslizaba sobre él. Gemí incluso mientras esperaba su respuesta.

"Está ... está bien. Yo solo ..." Me levantó de él y casi lloré. "Necesito un momento para ... recuperar el aliento".

"Mentiroso…Pero puede que también lo necesite". Me sentía sublime con este ritmo.

Me dio su sonrisa torcida. "No, no lo creo". Entonces su mano estaba sobre mí, sus dedos en mí. Él me levantó en su mano a una altura donde podía poner su boca en mi pecho. Su mano izquierda acunó mi nalga, ayudando a las olas a levantarme y mecerme. Sus dedos se movieron dentro de mí y las sensaciones eran increíbles. Su pulgar jugó con mis pliegues y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando me acercaba a mi primer orgasmo. El calor del agua, el frío de sus dedos, sus labios. Me estremecí y sentí agua en mi oído. ¿Cuándo me había vuelto hacia atrás? ¿Cuándo aparto su boca de mis pechos?

Retiró su mano de mí y agarró mis dos caderas, tirando de mí a su lado. Estaba flotando sobre mi espalda, no quería moverme. "¿vamos dentro?" preguntó.

"mmm", fue todo lo que pude responder. Se rió entre dientes y me levantó en sus brazos.

Me tendió en medio de la gran cama blanca. Parecía dudar sobre sí mismo. "Confío en ti, Edward. Confío en ti con mi vida".

"Se paciente conmigo. ´´ dijo.

Doblé mis rodillas para que él pudiera alinearse conmigo. Sentí la fria punta de él rozarme suavemente y sacudí la cabeza.

"Tan bueno." Suspire inevitablemente, el hielo era el bálsamo perfecto para mi furioso calor. Mi suspiro pareció darle coraje. Se deslizó, muy lentamente dentro de mí. Podía sentir cada minuto de movimiento, cada suave movimiento, perfectamente rítmico. Estaba siendo muy cuidadoso. Él era tan perfecto. Me estaba volviendo loca. Estaba apretando involuntariamente otra vez y sabía que un segundo orgasmo no podía estar muy lejos. Afortunadamente, más de la mitad de su longitud estaba en mí, vi cuando abrí los ojos entre jadeos. Se agachó lentamente mientras entraba en mí, aunque mi cabeza seguía sacudiéndose de vez en cuando. El éxtasis, era demasiado para quedarse quieta.

"Te amo, Edward". Gemí cuando sus caderas tocaron las mías. Arqueé mi espalda, presionando mis caderas contra las suyas.

"Perdóname", le susurré mientras mis caderas, por su propia voluntad, se estrellaban contra él. Escuché sus dientes rechinar, sentí su mejilla junto a la mía, sus jadeos ahogados mientras su rostro se hundía en la almohada. Continué con el espasmo cuando lo sentí palpitar. Me hizo adentrarme más en el placer, algo que no había creído posible, y lo sentí estallar dentro de mí. Esperaba que fuera frío, como él, pero hacía calor que casi quemó, pero la dulzura era demasiado para que doliera.

Jadeé cuando mis caderas se hundieron en el colchón. Jadeaba mientras de su boca flotaba algo nevoso y suave que parecía un halo de reparación congelada. Su aliento no podía congelarse con este calor. Él comenzó a alejarse de mí, pero envolví mis piernas cansadas alrededor de su cintura,

"Uh-uh" no quiero que acabe aún.

"Bella", murmuró. "Creo que un poco de descanso está en orden?"

Suspiré ruidosamente y dejé caer mis piernas. Se recostó a mi lado y enterró su rostro en mi cabello. "Eres la criatura más asombrosa que existe".

"Creo que voy a discrepar. Me acerqué un poco más de él y lo sentí.

." Alguien no necesita un descanso ".

"Pero alguien, humano, lo hace", insistió.

Lo ignoré y me moví para poner mi cara en su ingle. Jadeó sorprendido y luego gimió de placer. "Dios mío, Bella. Siento que me estoy quemando, pero de una buena manera. De una manera que nunca quiero parar".

Ronroneé llena de satisfacción con su miembro en mi boca. Sentí que sus caderas se sacudían y se ahogó de sorpresa. Él fue sacado de mí mientras se sentaba. "¡Lo siento!"

"No me hiciste daño, Edward, solo me sobresalte, ahora quédate quieto". Me di la vuelta para tomarlo de nuevo en mi boca. De nuevo gimió, y esta vez sentí que me levantaban las caderas. Quité mi boca de él y lo sostuve en mi mano, "¿Qué?"

"Bueno, también deseo llega a probar". Desorientada, me di cuenta de que estaba recostada sobre mi espalda con el sobre mí a pesar de que no sentía ni un gramo de su peso. Mi jadeo fue casi un grito de placer y sorpresa mientras su lengua corría a lo largo de mis genitales. "He probado tu sangre, Bella, y me alegro de no tener que elegir entre estos dos". Me lamió de nuevo. Luego se echó a reír. "No puedo drenarte de esto, creo."

Yo también me reí.

"Siéntete libre de intentarlo". Bromeé y luego me estremecí. Parecía que todo se desenfocaba mientras un sublime e inexplicable placer recorre todo mi cuerpo. ¿De dónde había llegado todo ese calor? Sus esfuerzos aumentaron en urgencia como lo hizo el mío. Pronto me estaba atragantando con mi respiración para evitar gritar mientras él movía su lengua sobre mí y dentro de mí. Nuevamente el frío fue calmante y sorprendente, llevando la sensación a mayores profundidades. Yo quería probarlo, quería darle lo mismo a él… Se me escapó de los labios un grito cuando el placer se hizo casi insoportable y el estremecimiento de un tercer orgasmo y el más monumental me atravesó. Él no dejó de lamerme. Mis caderas se habían hundido en sus manos, pero no se detuvo hasta que mis temblores se calmaron.

Luego hizo otra cosa que no esperaba. Me levantó por el cuello y me dio la vuelta para sentarme sobre él. "Quédate quieto", me dijo. Se deslizó fácilmente dentro de mí y mis ojos se agrandaron, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, la suya negra aterciopelada y tan profunda que me hizo estremecerme de un ligero y glorioso placer, me di cuenta de que estábamos sintiendo lo mismo y no quería que acabara nunca, pero estalle de nuevo y lo sentí derramarse cálidamente en mí. Jadeé y me arqueé sintiendo el latido y el fuego otra vez. Mi cuerpo se sacudió de placer una vez más y me desplomé sobre su pecho.

Se deslizó un poco por la cama para hacerme sentir más cómoda. No me movía ahora por nada menos que por mi irregular respiración y rápido palpitar de mi corazón lleno de un delicioso sentimiento de ternura y satisfacción.

"Duerma ahora, señora Cullen". Y lo hice.

-Hola a todos lo lectores, espero y les guste esta corta traducción de la luna de miel de Edward y bella porque estoy casi segura que somos muchos los que quedamos insatisfechos con los Meyer nos dio en este punto, asi que gracias a Kimmydonn por escribir este maravilloso y sensual fanfic.

deja tu comentario con cualquier duda, obsevacion o sugerencia que tengas.


	2. Edward

Edward pov.

"Para siempre", estuve de acuerdo, luego nos encontramos en aguas más profundas.

No la apuraría. Besé sus labios, su barbilla, su oreja. Puse mis manos en sus caderas y acaricié su espalda. Nada más que lo que había hecho en las últimas noches con su padre a solo a metros de distancia. Por supuesto, su cuerpo impresionante no había sido completamente expuesto entonces. Su piel no había brillado a la luz de la luna, tan rara en Forks. Era doloroso no consumar mi deseo, pero no la apuraría. Mantuve mis manos firmes en sus caderas, resistiendo mis impulsos.

Besé su cuello y me hundí para correr mis labios sobre esos pechos, un nuevo regalo, uno que no tenía que evitar. Los orbes desaparecieron bajo el agua y contemplé seguirlos, no necesitaba respirar, podría besarlos allí. Pero eso llevó a lo que más yace debajo de la superficie. No la apuraría, pero ella no dudaría en mí. Sus piernas giraron alrededor de mis caderas y moví mis manos a sus brazos luchando contra las ganas de presionarla contra mí, llevándome a acariciarme en esos pliegues calientes que estaban tan cerca ahora.

Un vampiro no puede tener una mente de una sola vía. hay demasiado espacio, demasiadas facetas, pero en este momento solo había dos cosas en mi mundo, el ardor en mi garganta y el ardor en mi entrepierna. El primero estuvo siempre presente, por lo que un pequeño segmento de pensamiento se dirigió a él. Todo lo demás estaba centrado en el impulso de entrar en esta mujer, sentirla en mí, ser parte de ella, ya que ella se había convertido en parte completamente de mí. Sabia cuan fuerte era el ardor en mi garganta por cuando me vi obligado a beber su sangre, chupando el vil veneno de James de su mano, me sorprendió mi propia fuerza. No había manera de que pudiera detenerme, pero lo había hecho, pero no sabía cuan poder tenía sobre mí, este nuevo apetito tan humano.

Inhalé su aroma. "¿Estás segura?" Yo pregunté.

Me hundí en ella. La cálida humedad de ella con el agua. Podía oler la sangre. ¿Le había dolido mucho? Su rostro no lo mostraba. Esperaba que el agua tibia calmara cualquier daño. Y entonces no tuve tiempo de pensar en su dolor; Estaba concentrado únicamente en mi control. Esto de antes era como oler su sangre para saborearla. Mis caderas anhelaban meterse en las de ella. No podría resistir esta dulzura. Y luego se intensificó. Ella me estaba apretando, pulsando a lo largo de mi eje, la pasión ardía en mí. Apreté mis manos ligeramente sobre sus brazos, aferrándome a mi tenue control.

"¿Edward? ¿Está todo bien?" me preguntó sin aliento. ¿Todo bien? Fue mucho más allá de lo correcto, fue perfecto, fue el cielo, fue más allá de mi capacidad de describir, pero no confié en mi control en este momento.

"Está ... está bien. Yo solo ..." Tartamudeé, mi control deslizándose. Me dolió levantarla de mí. Sentí cada centímetro mientras salía. "Necesito recuperar el aliento".

"Mentiroso", replicó correctamente, "pero podría necesitarlo tambien". Su voz aún estaba sin aliento, y ahora que las sensaciones en mi miembro se habían ido, mi fuerza se había renovado. A ella no se le debe negar su placer. Nunca le negaría su placer.

"No. No lo creo". El placer que me brindaba su cuerpo era demasiado glorioso y poderoso para mi eje, pero mis dedos, aunque aún eran sensibles, no me volvían tan loco. Y podría tener mucho más control de esta manera. Sabía que no la lastimaría así. Mis dedos medio e índice se deslizaron dentro de ella. El calor de ella. Me había perdido en las sensaciones de sus movimientos sobre mí, ahora podía deleitarme con la suave mancha que era ella. La miré a los ojos y vi llamas. Lo estaba haciendo bien. Bien, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. La parte superior de sus pechos fueron expuestos de nuevo. Equilibrándola un poco con mi mano izquierda, levanté esos deliciosos orbes del océano y observé cómo el agua goteaba de ellos por un segundo antes de poner mis labios en un pezón rosado. Los sonidos que ella hacía. La haría sonar así para siempre si pudiera. Rodé su pezón con mi lengua. Ella sabía tan bien. Se sentía tan bien. Observé su cabeza caer hacia atrás mientras la levantaba con la ola que entraba. Se acomodó en mi mano de nuevo cuando salió. Curvé mis dedos para acariciarla más profundo en su interior y eso me trajo otro gemido. Mientras flotaba, mi pulgar recorrió su hinchada carne y ella lloró más fuerte. A ella realmente le gustó eso. Moví mi pulgar al mismo tiempo que las olas y la sentí apretar mis dedos. La presión era leve, pero sabía que si fuera humano la fuerza se sentiria grande. Lentamente se arqueó lejos de mí, pero parecía no tener problemas para mantener el equilibrio. Eso fue extraño. Sin embargo, ella estaba culminando, eso era obvio. Se inclinó al nivel del agua y abrió los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, ella estaba culminando, eso era obvio. Se inclinó al nivel del agua y abrió los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Moví mi pulgar al mismo tiempo que las olas y la sentí apretar mis dedos. La presión era leve, pero sabía que si era humano la fuerza sería grande. Lentamente se arqueó lejos de mí, pero parecía no tener problemas para mantener el equilibrio. Eso fue extraño. Sin embargo, ella estaba culminando, eso era obvio. Se inclinó al nivel del agua y abrió los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

La dejé flotar, y la ola saliente la apartó de mis dedos. La atraje hacia el agua. Sonreí, triunfante. "¿vamos dentro?" Sugerí.

Ella murmuró pero no se movió. Ella estaba satisfecha. Me reí. Luego la levanté y la llevé de vuelta a la casa.

La acosté en la cama y su cabello se desplegó debajo de ella, marrón contra las sábanas blancas, todavía estaba sonrojáda de los pies a la frente, se veía gloriosa. ¿Estaba listo para lo que debería venir después? Había prometido que lo intentaríamos, y no pensé que llevarla a su clímax pero no me dejaría vivir el mio ni me quedaria en paz. Pero ¿cómo podría? ¿Cómo pude evitar frotarme con ella tan fuerte que no termine presionando su pelvis directamente en su espina dorsal? Los pensamientos del daño que podía hacer me aterrorizaban. Quedarse quieto apenas había sido posible. Tal vez sin la acción de las olas pudiera soportarlo. No estaba seguro de tener la fuerza.

"Confío en ti, Edward. Confío en ti con mi vida", me aseguró. Si ella creía que yo tenía la fuerza. Yo confiaría en ella

"Se paciente conmigo." Yo iria despacio a un ritmo medido. una pulgada en diez segundos Mentalmente ajusté la velocidad a mi longitud y me preparé para los minutos más largos de mi existencia. Ella se levantó un poco. Ella me quería, eso me daba confianza. Me acerqué y Casi me alejé cuando ella gimió, pero su cabeza se sacudió, fue un delicioso gemido de placer, no de dolor.

"Tan bueno."

Avancé en mi ritmo medido. Jadeó y se enfocó en mí, luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió solo para mirarme apasionadamente otra vez. Se sentía tan bien.

Tenía razón, el movimiento de las olas había hecho esto más difícil para mí. Podría mantener este ritmo si mantengo mi intención. Cuando me moví hacia ella, inclinándome lentamente. Llegue a sus labios en el momento en que estaba completamente dentro de ella. El placer fue intenso. Usé todas las facetas de mi cerebro demasiado grande para analizar cada sensación, cada temblor que ella hizo, cada apretón, cada sonido, la forma en que caía su cabello mientras sacudía la cabeza. Me sostenía con tanta seguridad que, por supuesto, pero ella se movía sobre mí. Se estaba volviendo más difícil a medida que me acercaba. Comencé a dudar que pudiera aguantar. ¡No! No destruiría este magnífico momento, mantendría mi ritmo. Disfrutaría estos segundos finales, no los apuraría.

Justo cuando mi nariz llegaba a la suya, me susurró: "Edward, te amo". Fue el momento perfecto de conexión. Ella me sostuvo ella,me contenía.

"Perdóname", susurró entonces y mis manos levantaron las sábanas para mantener mi peso lejos de ella pero aun asi todo se volvio salvaje. No había esperado esto. En el último clímax se había movido con las olas y no por ella misma, pero ahora se estaba estrellando contra mí. Quería retroceder, quería empujar para responder como ella lo hizo. Quería ceder a la pasión que me impulsaba. En cambio, enterré mi cara en la almohada e intenté inhalarla. Mis dientes atravesaron la frágil textura y las plumas llenaron mi boca. Gemí mientras ella continuaba retorciéndose en mí. Fue el cielo y el infierno, sintiendo esto y no corresponder como realmente deseaba.

Entonces lo hice. No me moví, pero sentí que los pulsos ya no eran de ella, sino dentro de mí. Sentí que todo mi cuerpo se tensaba y el calor, como el que me había rodeado, disparó contra mí. No había tenido calor en un siglo, pero este calor no venía de ella, sino de mí. ¿Por qué mi padre y mis hermanos no me habían dicho esto? En ese momento su impulso disminuyó y mi cuerpo se aflojo en la más sublime de las sensaciones, fue como si por un segundo mi corazón latiera y mi sangre volviera a correr por mis venas para concentre toda en nuestro punto de unión y finalmente, oh finalmente, liberarse en las más deliciosas sensaciones alguna vez imaginada. Sus caderas volvieron a la cama dejando parte de mí expuesta. Ella necesitaba descansar. Saqué mi cara de la almohada y volé las plumas que aún estaban pegadas a mi boca. Entonces empecé a retroceder de ella.

Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura de nuevo.

"Uh-uh". Ella me sonrió.

"Bella", razoné con ella, "¿ creo que un poco de descanso está en orden?" Tenía que necesitar un descanso después de ese ejercicio, ¿y los hombres no solían necesitar tiempo para recargarse? No me sorprendió que yo no lo hiciera; Emmett y Jasper no me habían dejado completamente desinformado. Ella desenvolvió sus piernas y yo giré hacia un lado para recostarme junto a ella. La envolví con mis brazos y percibí el aroma a fresa de su cabello.

"Eres la criatura más asombrosa que existe", le dije, tratando de explicar el arrebato que me había dado esta noche.

"Creo que voy a discrepar," me dijo.

¿Qué, pensó ella que era? Apenas. ¿Tal vez si hubiera podido devolverle lo que ella había dado? La sensación de ella empujándome, magnificando nuestro acto...

Sentí que se daba la vuelta y ajustaba su cuerpo a la curva del mío. Ella estaba presionada contra mí otra vez, y no había ninguna forma de que pudiera esconder que todavía estaba deseoso de mas ya que mi problemático miembro estaba presionando sus nalgas. Probablemente no era muy cómodo para ella.

Como esperaba, ella se alejó de mí. "Alguien no necesita un descanso", se burló ella.

"Pero alguien, humano, lo hace", le recordé, con la esperanza de que no se presionara demasiado esta noche. Quería darle todo el placer en el mundo pero no a cambio de dolor mañana. Luego hizo algo que no esperaba, se inclinó sobre mí y colocó su boca en mi ingle. Pensé que iba a estallar de nuevo, pero no hubo explosión, solo más y más placer. Su lengua se deslizaba sobre mí, sus dientes rasparon los lados de mí enviando destellos de calor.

"Dios mío, Bella". Me estaba quemando, pero no me consumía. "Es como si me estuviera quemando, pero de una buena manera. De una manera que nunca quiero parar". No debería haberlo dicho. Sacrificanda como era, no se detendría.

Ella ronroneo sobre mí y vi estrellas. Entonces vi un ángel en las estrellas y recordé que el ángel no estaba allí, ella estaba aquí y que acababa de meterme en su cálida y húmeda boca.

"¡Lo siento!" Me incorporé tan suavemente como pude, esperando no haberle roto la nariz o algo así, después de haberme movido demasiado rápido de manera inconsciente.

"No me hiciste daño, Edward", se apresuró a asegurarme, "simplemente me sobresaltó". Solo la sobresalté - ¡Casi me da un susto de muerte! "Ahora, quédate quieto", me dijo mientras balanceaba su hermoso trasero de nuevo mientras colocaba sus labios sobre mí.

Olí su sexo ahora, tan similar a su sangre. Yo también quería probar eso. Agarré sus caderas y rápidamente la acomodé para poder cumplir mi deseo. Miré a la mujer más hermosa, de la manera más hermosa. Nunca había visto esta parte de ella y no podía apartar la vista. Los pliegues estaban rojos, congestionados y brillaban con la humedad que ocultaban. Vi el capullo que debió frotar mi pulgar y lo reconocí ahora, su clítoris. La oí protestar, pero no dejé que mi mente hiciera más que memorizarla.

"Bueno, si llegas a probar", me racionalicé. Pasé mi lengua de ese brote todo el camino hacia ella, ahora casi abierta, tan invitadora. Metí mi lengua dentro y me maravillé del sabor.

"He probado tu sangre, Bella, y me alegro de no tener que elegir entre estos dos". Sumergí mi lengua de nuevo. Dejo que me cubra, me dejo sentir el sabor, entonces se me ocurrió un pensamiento. "No puedo drenarte de esto, creo."

"Siéntete libre de intentarlo," ofreció ella con una risa.

No iba a rechazar una invitación como esa. A pesar de que mis atenciones se centraron en ella, la suya volvió a mí. Me alegré de mi conciencia expandida para dejar que la mitad de mí mismo contara todas las sensaciones que me estaba produciendo, mientras que otra estudiaba cada respuesta a cada toque que le daba. También me ayudó a evitar que me moviera más, bueno, más movimiento de ingle. Mis manos se movieron desde sus caderas a sus pechos y sus hombros, siempre evitando que mi peso cayera sobre ella. Sus músculos estaban tensos y los apretaba con fuerza.

La oí soplar a través de su nariz, y me preocupé por un momento de que se estaba asfixiando. Luego ella volvió la cabeza y los sonidos apagados se aclararon. Ella gritó: "¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Oh, sí!" La sentí apretarse en su abdomen y metí la lengua para sentir esos apretones como lo había hecho en otra parte esta noche. Lamentablemente, mi lengua no era más suave que cualquier otra parte de mí, pero podía decir que sus contracciones eran aún más poderosas que antes.

… ¿Cómo se sentirían cuando ...

No. No. No, Mal, muy malo, mal. Volví mi mente a beber cada gota de ella, chupando como lo haría con una herida. Su dulzura inundó mi boca. Continué esforzándome por más hasta que noté que se estaba relajando, el momento había pasado para ella. Aunque todavía podía sentir el deseo en mí. ¿Sería demasiado egoísta si volviera a tomarla? Recordé su placer por tenerme en ella antes y pensé que no lo sería.

La puse en posición vertical, acariciando su cadera, sus costillas, su cuello, todos estaban enrojecidos y suaves.

"Quédate quieta", le dije, no estaba seguro de poder evitar empujar si ella me volvia a tocar como antes.

Ella ya estaba cayendo sobre mí mientras hablaba, sus pliegues, de alguna manera aún resbaladiza a pesar de mis esfuerzos por recolectar cada gota, dejándola deslizarse fácilmente sobre mí. Era todo lo que necesitaba. El calor de ella, la suavidad, envió las mismas ondas a través de mí como antes y el calor líquido brotó de mí hacia ella.

Obedientemente, ella no se movió, excepto para temblar de placer. Me preocupé de que no fuera un placer hasta que ella me miró a los ojos. Al momento siguiente, cayó sobre mí, como si todos los músculos de su cuerpo se hubieran rendido. Era difícil no reírse. En su lugar, solo me deslicé un poco para que pudiera acostarse, envuelta en mí como estaba. "Duerme ahora, señora Cullen".

Fue solo cuando el rubor comenzó a desvanecerse de su piel que vi las pequeñas manchas de color en sus brazos, espaciadas exactamente con la forma de mis dedos.

\- Hola de nuevo, que gusto que estés aqui, así que deja tu comentario y sigue la historia para que estés al tanto de cuando publique el siguiente capitulo, el cual sera muy pronto.

Espero y hallas disfrutado mucho este capitulo, de ser asi, házmelo saber.

psdta: Si eres a Equipo Edward, aviso que durante estos meses estaremos recibiendo las traducciones de diferentes y maravillosas autoras, todas las nuevas historias tienen en común que es mucho que tenemos Edward pov and giran alrededor del alma, la mente y el corazón de nuestro vampiro favorito


	3. La irresistible necesidad

Tomado del Capítulo 6 de Amanecer:

Bella pov.

En lugar de eso, apreté mis brazos alrededor de su cuello otra vez y cerré mi boca con un beso febril. No era deseo en absoluto, era una necesidad, aguda hasta el punto del dolor. Su respuesta fue instantánea pero rápidamente fue seguida por su rechazo.

Luchó conmigo tan gentilmente como pudo en su sorpresa, manteniéndome lejos, agarrando mis hombros.

"No, Bella", insistió, mirándome como si estuviera preocupado porque hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Mis brazos cayeron, derrotados, las extrañas lágrimas se derramaron en un torrente nuevo por mi cara, un nuevo sollozo en mi garganta. Tenía razón, debo estar loca.

Me miró con ojos confundidos y angustiados.

"lo sien-iento tanto ", murmuré.

Pero luego me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho de mármol.

"No puedo, Bella, ¡no puedo!" Su gemido fue agonizante.

"Por favor", dije, mi súplica amortiguada contra su piel. "¿Por favor, Edward?"

No podía decir si se conmovió por las lágrimas que temblaban en mi voz, o si no estaba preparado para lidiar con lo repentino de mi ataque, o si su necesidad era tan insoportable en ese momento como la mía. Pero cualquiera que sea la razón, él acercó mis labios a los suyos, rindiéndose con un gemido.

Y comenzamos donde mi sueño se había acabado.

Estaba encima de él ahora, como había estado en mi sueño; Mis pechos se apretaban contra su frio pecho. Sentí su dureza contra el interior de mi muslo. Me agaché para acariciarlo, liberando su longitud. Gimió Mis labios nunca dejaron los suyos mientras me movía para flotar sobre él. Mantuvo sus manos firmes; Uno en mi hombro, uno detrás de su cabeza. Pisé ligeramente sobre él, la mitad inferior de mi "traje de noche" rozando. Escuché un gruñido y lo tomé como una señal para continuar. Moví mis labios a su cuello, pasando mi lengua por su longitud. Le oí respirar hondo y arqueó el cuello. Mi mano presionó uno de sus pectorales. Esto me puso lo suficientemente bajo como para presionarlo. La tela entre mis piernas estaba mojada. Ya había estado soñando con esto y quería sentirlo ahora. Estaba frío a través de la tela. Hice un círculo rápido con mis caderas, amando el efecto que esto tenía en sus gemidos. De repente la mano se movió de mi hombro y él estaba en mí. Fue tan rápido que no lo rastreé. Pero él estaba más dentro de mí de lo que esperaba. El frío repentino y la sensación de plenitud me hace temblar.

"Eres tan cálido", gimió.

Me senté y luego presioné más profundamente dentro de mí. Se sintió increíble. Lo miré a los ojos y vi fuego negro. Parecía estar respirando entre los dientes. "¿Demasiado?" Pregunté, temerosa de su respuesta.

En lugar de hablar, sacudió la cabeza, apretando los labios en una línea firme. Se estaba concentrando mucho. Sentí un lento vaivén debajo de mí y fue empujado aún más lejos. Mis manos cayeron a su estómago, luchando por mantener mi equilibrio.

Él se echó a reír, y luego los dos gemimos. Esa sensación fue increíble. Como un estruendo dentro de mí. Sentí que empezaba a apretarlo y pensé que era demasiado pronto. Todavía no había terminado de disfrutar el momento. Tratando de controlar mi pasión, puse mis manos firmemente alrededor de sus costados, agarrándome para mantenerme centrada. Me encontré con sus ojos de nuevo, asegurándome de que estaba listo para que continuara.

Todavía no habló, pero sus ojos me impulsaron a seguir. Me apoyé en mis manos y levanté mis caderas. Sentí como calor fundido en la parte superior de mí cuando se retiró y suspiré de placer, mis ojos se cerraron ligeramente.

"Te ves increíble, Bella", su voz era un poco ronca y sabía que estaba aferrado a su control. Esperaba que pudiera soportar un poco más. Me levanté hasta que solo sostuve la punta de él; Mis entrañas se sentían como si estuvieran ardiendo. Respiré hondo y empujé hacia abajo. Sentí que sus caderas se elevaban ligeramente mientras lo hacía, conectadas, sin duda, al arco en su espalda, lanzando su cabeza hacia el tablero. Su gemido de placer se correspondía con el mío. El frío me atravesaba; El contraste, fue la euforia.

Me empujé contra él de nuevo, levantándome, pero no tan lejos. En lugar de empujar hacia abajo, me dejé caer sobre él. Todavía era el cielo, y esta vez él gimió.

Mi control estaba empezando a deslizarse, podía sentir que mis caderas comenzaban a moverse por sí mismas, girando y retorciéndose. Me incliné sobre él para besar sus labios. Mis pezones trazaron su pecho, y pude sentir su frialdad a través del fino encaje de mi 'vestido de noche'. Luego se fue. Una vez más, ni siquiera lo vi hacerlo. Un segundo estuvo allí y al siguiente no, mis pechos se apretaron contra él. Piel con piel. El contacto fue perfecto. Mientras lo besaba, mis caderas continuaban trabajando, deslizándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre él, pero ahora podía sentir otro roce, y estaba en el lugar perfecto. Pronto volví a moler, gimiendo en sus labios. Sus dientes permanecieron apretados y yo deslicé mi lengua sobre sus labios. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes. Empecé a sentirlo empujando de nuevo hacia mí. La fricción era frenética. Había durado más de lo que esperaba. Ahora le grité: "Sí, Eduardo. Sí. Quiero sentirte."

Eso lo hizo. Estalló dentro de mí cuando llegué a mi clímax; todo mi cuerpo se puso rígido. Luego caí inerte. Sentí su mano trazar mi espalda, su aliento en mi oído. "Eso ... eso ... no tengo palabras".

"No necesitamos palabras", le dije y lo besé de nuevo.

Gruñó haciéndome rodar y besándome lentamente de la cabeza a los pies. Me desmayé cuando sus labios iban alrededor de mi ombligo.

-Hola otra vez ...¿Qué tal te parece esta nueva entrega? Es uno de mis caps favoritos, pero aun así creo que no se iguala a versión de Edward de este mismo momento, después de todo su mente vampírica puede captar más detalles que la humana, nos leemos pronto en el siguiente capitulo…

Deja tu comentario como un regalo.


	4. El placer de ceder

Edward pov.

Entonces, ella me estaba besando, al igual que nuestro primer beso. Era como si ella no estuviera en control. Mi cuerpo reaccionó delante de mí; Impresionante con un cerebro tan rápido como el mío, pero Bella podría hacer eso.

"No, Bella". ¿No se acuerda de los moretones? Incluso si ella negaba el dolor, no podía negar la evidencia. La lastimaría si hiciéramos esto.

Ella se relajó. Esto no era lo que esperaba. Usualmente ella respondía con más razón, más urgencia. Me pregunté qué pensaba ella, esos ojos de chocolate tenían tanto misterio. Y luego se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo.

"lo…sie-ento", se ahogó en un sollozo. Fue demasiado. Le estaba causando dolor al evitar causarle dolor. No pude soportarlo La sostuve contra mí, su mejilla caliente sobre mi pecho. ¿Ella entendió lo que me estaba haciendo? ¿Cuánto me desgarró esto? ¿Qué tanto la deseaba?

"No puedo, Bella, ¡no puedo!" Le supliqué. _No puedo hacerte daño_

Pero ella tampoco pudo. "¿Por favor?" Las palabras fueron silenciadas, pero pude escucharlas claramente. "Por favor, Edward?" ¿Cómo podría negarla? Era tan obvio lo que ella quería, lo que necesitaba. Igualmente obvio que ella aceptaría el costo. ¿Podría? ¿Podría? ¿Podría hacerlo mejor esta vez? Podria intentar. La besé profundamente y gemí de derrota y de victoria. No se podía negar que esto era lo que yo también quería.

Ella rodó más completamente a mi lado, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío. Se sentía tan perfecta allí. Pasé una mano por su espalda y volví a apoyarlo en su cuello y hombro. Sólo descansa. No la agarraría de nuevo si pudiera evitarlo. Continuamos besándonos y de repente sentí su mano sobre mí, sacándome de mis pantalones cortos. Mi beso se hizo más urgente. Su toque envió un calor ardiente a través de mí. Mantuve mi mano aún en su hombro, acariciando su brazo y cuello. Con el otro me puse detrás de mí, buscando algo a lo que pudiera aferrarme. Mi brazo se torció extrañamente; Podría doblar mis dedos sobre la parte superior de la cabecera. Perfecto. El ángulo era lo suficientemente malo como para no apretar a menos que tuviera que hacerlo. Sabía que tendría que hacerlo. Ella estaba haciendo todas las paradas de nuevo. Ella estaba presionando su humedad contra mí ahora. Sentí cada brecha en el encaje negro. Pensé que me frotaría en carne viva, pero en cambio me hizo querer más. Tan cerca de ella, pero no en ella. Fue una línea dolorosa. Ronroneando en mi garganta, apreté mis dientes y apreté mi agarre. Me volvería loco.

Por primera vez sus labios dejaron los míos, besándose justo debajo de mi mandíbula. Luego su lengua caliente y húmeda trazó mi yugular. Pensé que iba a gritar, pensé que iba a aullar. Me arqueé presionándome más fuerte contra ella. Ahora ella se estaba moviendo hacia mí otra vez, el encaje atrapándose y deslizándose. No podía soportarlo, necesitaba sentirla. Sin decidirme realmente, le arranque las bragas de una sola vez. Me quedé horrorizado por una fracción de segundo; Eso podría haber dolido. La gravedad la atrajo hacia mí y gemí:

"Eres tan cálida". Era el cielo.

Mis pantalones cortos seguían el camino de sus bragas. Había suficiente espacio entre ella y yo para poder eliminarlos de la misma manera rápida.

Entonces ella se recostó. Ella estaba apretada cuando empujé más profundo, el fuego se extendió más lejos. Pude verla toda; Podía sentir todo de ella. Ella era una hermosa vista. Sus pezones me señalaron, su cuerpo me llamó y su sangre cantó. Ella era mia. Y yo era suyo.

"¿Demasiado?" ella preguntó. Debo haber estado mirando fijamente demasiado. No pude parpadear.

No podía faltar un momento de ella en toda su gloria. No confié en que mi voz respondiera, así que sacudí la cabeza y apreté el cabecero con más fuerza en mi mano, tratando de prepararme para lo que haría a continuación. Levanté mis caderas, muy suavemente, quitando el peso de sus rodillas. No creía que fuera posible, pero estaba más profundamente enterrado en ella.

Entonces ella se tambaleó. Puso sus manos en mi estómago y yo puse una en su cadera para ayudar a corregir su equilibrio. Ella era mi Bella, incluso en el piso más plano ella tropezaría si pudiera. Me reí a pesar de mí mismo.

Gemí sintiendo que me temblaba en ella. El movimiento era tan pequeño pero tan intenso. Estaba arriba y abajo al mismo tiempo, izquierda y derecha. No estaba segura de qué estaba arriba y cuál estaba más abajo en absoluto. Ella también gimió y me pregunté cómo se había sentido con ella. Debe haber sido bueno porque sentí un masaje familiar a lo largo de mi longitud. Su placer estaba aumentando. Ella me miró a los ojos una vez más y supe que podía manejar lo que vino después. Podría mantener mis manos suaves, podría darle placer. Se apartó de mí y sentí que se deslizaba hacia arriba. El rastro del fuego retrocedió ligeramente, pero las partes aún enterradas se quemaron con más brillo. El deslizamiento suave fue increíble.

La vi inclinar la cabeza y poner los ojos en blanco en éxtasis. Parecía una diosa. Yo era su trono. Yo era un trono feliz.

"Te ves increíble, Bella". Mi voz sonaba áspera a mis oídos. Era extraño, no había sonado así desde que era humano. Ella continuó levantándose; Tenía miedo de que ella desmontara. Yo mismo no podría montarla, pero tendría que considerarlo seriamente si se apartaba. Entonces su ascenso se detuvo, dejándome en su entrada. Sentí frío, incluso en el aire sofocante. Se mantuvo allí mientras inhalaba, luego empujó hacia abajo. Podía contar cada fracción de ese segundo mientras ella descendía.

Otra vez mi espalda se arqueó y me presionaron más profundamente en ella. Un gemido me desgarró la garganta y mis uñas perforaron la cabecera. Me aferré a ello. Flexioné mi otra mano para mantenerla plana contra su piel. Ella se levantó de nuevo, aunque no tan lejos, dos pulgadas de mí todavía estaban fuertemente apretadas dentro de ella, pero esta vez cayó más lentamente, podía sentir cómo me deslizaba a través de ella. Gemí de placer y mis dedos se deslizaron un poco a través de la madera bajo sus puntas. El masaje se intensificó y me dio ganas de pelear.

Sus caderas estaban dando vueltas ahora y extendí mi barbilla para inclinar mi cabeza hacia atrás otra vez. Pero rápidamente lo retiré, no queriendo extrañarla en su gloria. Ella se tambaleó un poco mientras se inclinaba hacia mí. Sentí llamas donde me tocaban sus pezones, solo sus pezones, ¿cómo se sostenía así? Luego el encaje volvió a coger. Una vez más, sin pensar realmente, saqué la prenda de su cuerpo. Realmente esperaba que estas cosas no estuvieran diseñadas para permanecer juntas. Alice sabía mejor que elegir algo que hiciera, ¿verdad? Pero ahora no eran solo sus pezones, sus pechos se aplastaban contra mí. El calor de ella. El perfume. Apreté mi agarre de nuevo y oí chasquido de madera. Intenté soltarme un poco.

Entonces ella estaba moliendo otra vez. Sentí que sus pechos se arrastraban, su estómago, sus caderas, todo moviéndose ligeramente hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba. Su astucia se deslizaba sobre mí también. Yo lo iba a perder. Sus labios se presionaron a la mía y Apoyé la mano libre en la parte baja de la espalda, el hermoso valle allí. Traté de mantenerlo plano, toda la fuerza fue a la otra mano. Hubo más chasquidos y sentí que mis dedos se cerraban.

Mantuve mis dientes apretados, temeroso de romperla mientras ella me besaba tan profundamente. Luego de que la lengua caliente estaba en mis labios, mi mano se apretó aun mas, desgarrando la pieza de madera. Mis caderas subieron y bajaron y subieron y bajaron, esperaba que no fuera demasiado brusco, pero no podía ver cómo detenerme. Sus labios dejaron los míos mientras su cuerpo se tensaba. Yo sabía lo que venía.

"Sí, Edward. ¡Sí! ¡Quiero sentirte!" ella gritó. La pulsación dentro de ella era frenética y no podía negarla en ningún caso. Dejé caer el polvo de mi mano y envolví ambos brazos alrededor de ella. Sentí el calor blanco una vez más y pasó de mí a ella. La tensión disminuyó y volvió a caer sobre mí. Su cabello cayó sobre mi cara y lo respiré.

"Eso ... Eso ... no tengo palabras".

Ella se movió lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos. "No necesitas palabras", me dijo y me besó de nuevo.

¿Cómo podría discutir con eso? Me puse a mostrarle. La puse de espaldas y comencé por la parte superior de su cabeza, besándola entre los ojos y la punta de la nariz. Hice una pausa por varios besos en sus labios y luego la punta de su barbilla. La seguí bajo su mandíbula, hasta su cuello. Sus gemidos fueron fantásticos. El hueco de su clavícula, entre sus pechos. Su pulso era tan rápido que estaba un poco preocupado. ¿Cuándo la había escuchado inhalar por última vez? Su estómago, su ombligo.

Me detuve para probar sus pliegues húmedos por los residuos de nuestra pasión y me sorprendí cuando no escuché una reacción. Levanté la vista hacia su cara. Ella estaba dormida. Sonriéndome a mí mismo, di un último beso al interior de cada muslo y luego la atraje hacia mí para esperar la mañana.

Su rubor se había desvanecido, e incluso su cadera no mostraba signos de aspereza. Ella me había dado mucho en que pensar. Y mucho para revivir. Una y otra vez...


End file.
